Blister packaging is sometimes used to both ship and display a product. In many instances, a customized blister must be provided for each distinct product. During high altitude shipping, blister packages are sometimes damaged or broken. Once the product and its blister packaging is sold, the packaging is sometimes re-used to contain counterfeit products.